LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P10/Transcript
(Xylia is seen watering the living plant in Amanda's room) Xylia: There we go. Amanda: Thanks Xylia. I'd do it myself but it keeps trying to play with me instead of letting me water it. Xylia: It's probably in a playful mood then. Amanda: Maybe. Xylia: Just give it some attention, it'll be fine. Amanda: Okay. Xylia: *Nods* (Xylia leaves the room) Xylia:.... (Xylia walks a bit more before she feels something wet on her foot) Xylia: Hm?? (Xylia sees herself stepping in slime) Xylia: Ewww.... (Xylia steps back and sees Slimer asleep on the couch, kind of melted as the slime leaks onto the floor) Xylia: Oh, it's just her. Slimer: *Light snoring* Xylia: Guess she gets melty when she's asleep. (Xylia goes a little close) Xylia: I must admit, I can't recall seeing a slime creature before. And its a Targhul too. (Xylia looks for a bit before she scoops up the slime) Xylia: Strange. I've kept watch on earth for centuries and yet I have never seen one of these beings emerge from nature's beauty. Could she be from another universe I haven't seen yet? (Xylia pokes at the slime and squishes it around) Xylia: It's like jell-o but....alive. (Xylia pokes it a little more before she hears giggling) Xylia: Hmm? *Looks a Slimer* (Xylia sees Slimer twist and turning in her sleep giggling) Xylia:.....She dreaming or something? (As Xylia continues to poke the slime Slimer giggles more and more) Xylia: Wait, is it the slime doing this? (Ivy then crawls up) Ivy: Xylia? What's up? Xylia: Testing something. Ivy: What? Xylia: Take some of that slime and play with it a bit for me. Ivy: Ummm, okay. (Ivy picks up some slime and squishes it around) Ivy: Oooooo squishy! Xylia:.... (Xylia watches as Slimer twists around giggling) Xylia: Weird.... But interesting. (After a few more moments of Ivy playing with the slime Slimer suddenly wakes up) Slimer: STOP!! STOP TICKLING ME!! Xylia: !! Ivy: *Drops the slime* AHH!! (Ivy hide behind Xylia's legs) Ivy:.... Xylia: Slimer?? You okay? Slimer: *Panting* Y-Yeah... I'm fine... Who was tickling me? Xylia: Wait I was tickling you? Slimer: Were you messing with my slime? Xylia: Experimenting. Slimer: Then yes. Xylia: Wait you can still feel this?? Ivy: A Targhul made of slime is ticklish?? Slimer: Yes to both of those questions. Xylia: Man, that's interesting indeed! (Xylia looks at the slime) Xylia: You're an even more intriguing creature than I thought. Slimer: T-Thank you? Xylia: Tell me, where do you come from? Slimer: Where I come from? Xylia: Yes what world were you born on? Slimer: Oh. Well, I was born in a place called Sequin Land. Xylia: Is that another world? Slimer: Yeah, a very fun and pretty one. Xylia: Interesting. Is it safe to assume Batty comes from there as well? Slimer: Yes. Xylia: Okay then. Ivy: Wait, so you can feel this slime still? Slimer: Yes. Ivy: Ooooooo! Xylia: So, even when disconnected you maintain full control of your slime. Impressive. Ivy: And being made of slime, you must have no weaknesses! Slimer: Not really.... The second someone starts to tickle me, I'm helpless. Xylia: Hm. Ivy: Well, besides that, you're probably invincible! Slimer: Well, I haven't really tested it. Xylia: Still, I could learn a lot about a beastie like you. Slimer: Beastie? Xylia: A more nice way of saying beast. Slimer: Oh! Wha- hey! Xylia: Either way, consider yourself and Batty on watch. I'm interested in finding out what makes you unique. Slimer: Huh? (Xylia and Ivy walk away) Xylia: See ya later! Slimer: Wait! What do you mean by-.....Ah she's gone already. (Slimer gets off the couch and walks away before it cuts to Amanda and Daniel watering the living plant) Daniel: Man, this thing's pretty cool looking. Amanda: Yeah, but hard to take care of. The thing's always in a playful mood. Jamie: Well I like it! Amanda: I thought you would. (Slimer enters) Slimer: Hey guys. Amanda: Oh hey Slimer! Daniel: Enjoy your nap? Slimer: I was till Xylia woke me up by tickling me. Amanda: Huh?? Slimer: Yeah. She said she was "Experimenting". Daniel: Uhhhh why? Slimer: I'm something new to her. She said she's gonna start keeping an eye on me and Batty while we're here. Amanda: Oooo you got the attention of a Goddess Slimy. Slimer: I guess. Daniel: Didn't you want that? Slimer: Don't get me wrong, I do think she's insanely beautiful. In fact, Erin now has come big time competition. But... Amanda: But? Slimer: This isn't the attention I wanted. Daniel: Well it's not like you're being trapped in a lab or anything right? Slimer: Yeah. Amanda: Plus, it's still attention right? Slimer: Right. Amanda: Heh. Daniel: Well, good luck. Slimer: *Nods* (Slimer leaves) Slimer: Hmmmm.... (Xylia then walks up) Xylia: Hey Slimer. Slimer: Hm? Xylia: How tall are you? Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts